You Remind me of a Wayside Story
by Kaisari
Summary: yaoi. A twist on Saiyuki.My first fic on Saiyuki so please be kind to me! Pairings are HakkaiGojyo SanzoGoku HomuraGoku NatakuGoku
1. Living in a Dead Beat Office

**Disclaimer:** I own no Saiyuki. ( crys are heard from laptop)  
  
**Sanzo:** The rich and powerful CEO.  
  
**Goku:** The unsuspecting employee that makes to many mistakes to count.  
  
**Hakkai:** The sweet and priceless secretary.  
  
**Gojyo:** The longhaired Casanova whom bums off of Hakkai and is in charge of security.  
  
Currently it was lunch break for a few of the employees' at the new C- Corporation that had just been fully licensed and built. "I hear the current CEO here is a real ass kicker." One playfully remarked.  
  
"Lets just hope he doesn't have ears planted in all the walls!" The other one laughed jokingly. As they walked away a security camera followed their movement. In a control room sat the chief of security Sha Gojyo whom was reluctant to hear what they employee's had to say about the overly grouchy Genjo Sanzo.  
  
"Well, not in all of the walls but in a good many he does." The red haired man commented smiling to himself. "Our over confident CEO boy sure is making enemies at a fast pace." He thought aloud. "Sure is. If Mr. Sanzo was to hear of this he may get them fired." A voice probed at the security chief's left ear. He quickly turned around in his rolling chair surprised.  
  
"You sure know what it's like to be a ghost Hakkai..." The soft brown haired man smiled. "I didn't mean to catch you off guard, but I thought you where the chief of security? Shouldn't you be securing the area's instead of listening to gossip?" the man questioned still as happy as before.  
  
"I guess, but it's so damn boring." He stated plainly. The secretary whom was assigned to Genjo Sanzo himself, Cho Hakkai, was reluctant to grab the other's hand. "We could play hooky for a while?" He asked with a small and devious smile playing on his lips. Gojyo looked at the security screens then at Hakkai.  
  
"Won't our precious CEO get angry if he finds out?" The longhaired one asked teasingly. "Not if we play it safe he won't." Hakkai told his lover and Gojyo easily left his post at that. "Then screw today's work, as long as I get something from you out of this." He said implying strongly towards a janitor's closet.  
  
"You read my mind." Hakkai laughed and unlocked the door with some keys he had somehow gotten through shady dealings with his fellow workers. Meanwhile a certain employee was wondering around the hallways suspiciously himself.  
  
Brown hair and golden eyes easily distinguished him as the number one troublemaker Goku. Goku remembered back on the time of the incident, which happened this morning. Cho Hakkai, the CEO's secretary, had been sent to take out the unnecessary documents from the young employees hands to be trashed immediately.  
  
It seemed the CEO had always wanted his secretary to keep an eye on his youngest employee for all the troubles he's made in the past. After the last incident he wanted Hakkai to check up on him at his every beckoning and will not mention another few others he knew. Hakkai had entered the 18 year olds office and only took one look at the office before frowning.  
  
"I could have sworn Mr. Sanzo sent a report himself for you to clean this place up." He stated then smiled his famous never-ending smile. Goku smacked his head on the desk in sorrow. "I did, but I also tried to vacuum..." Goku sadly told the secretary who took another look at all the papers which where littered across the floor.  
  
"Oh." He said then understood somewhat of the problem. The young golden- eyed boy always had problem with bad luck and now was not an exception either. "Oh what do I do? I just wanted to make him see I'm not just the big screw everyone thinks I am. So that's why I tried vacuuming the office area, and-and I even polished everything!" The boy began to cry in frustration and Hakkai quickly tried to comfort him.  
  
"I know. I'll help you put these files back in order than we'll through the non related items away so I can give Sanzo an excellent report on you." Goku looked up and suddenly wipped away his tears. "Really? Thanks Hakkai you're a good guy!" Goku praised the older man and was up and around the room happily picking things up.  
  
Hakkai was doing the same but also was inspecting the boy's attitude towards his boss Genjo Sanzo. ' Just maybe...' Hakkai thought knowingly then returned to picking up files. After they had finished they had put the non- important items in the garbage bin and the important files in a file holder, which held the documents in alphabetical order by item name.  
  
Hakkai and Goku said their good byes and Goku was back at his desk in a flash. ' I wish I could see Sanzo's face when Hakkai tells him I did a good job!' Goku thought excitedly and hopefully. ' I'll just add a entry to my diary for today.' Goku thought opening the file container. Suddenly he began to build a cold sweat.  
  
' Well it's not in this part of the cabinet.' He thought trying to calm himself. Suddenly he had began throwing out files after files making his office a complete and utter mess again to find his diary, which was disguised as a folder, was gone. "OH NO!!!" he screamed aloud running around in place like a rabid animal. ' I have everything I ever wrote on my life in that folder and including every picture I've collected on Sanzo in there!' this panicked the young employee. ' What if it's put through the shredder? Or even worse, what if somebody sees it!  
  
I have to get that folder back!' Goku mentally scolded himself than ran out of the office. Returning to current thoughts Goku found the janitor's closet which held all of the non important documents which where being held until the shredder was open to the people. Goku looked at his watch, and that would be in about an hour.  
  
' I only collect those pictures because of his hair. It's not like anyone will get the wrong idea or anything.' Goku reached for the door knob slowly while his hand shook vigorously from fear of what Sanzo would think if he found those pictures, including his thoughts that where written on paper of every big event in his life.  
  
Quickly he turned the knob and walked in not mentally taking in the two blank stares that he received from the sudden burst. He ran straight to the garbage bins and began dawdling through them. "Oh I know it's in here somewhere."  
  
He told himself poking through millions of documents that had been thrown out. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't even notice the longhaired man and Hakkai near the closed door. "A friend of yours?"  
  
Gojyo asked not impressed with the intrusion as he put his pants and shirt back on. "Hardly." Hakkai said with a wistful smile on his face knowing the fun was over. "Hey Goku, did you throw something important away?" The brunette asked. "You bet I did! Oh if somebody sees it-!"  
  
Goku stopped as his brain finally interpreted someone was in the room with him. He looked side to side then began laughing uncontrollably. "No, no I didn't loose anything. I was just seeing if..." he stopped talking as he realized he couldn't think of an excuse. Suddenly the door opened and the CEO, the sun like blonde, himself stood at the entrance.  
  
**To be continued...?**  
  
If I get at least 5 reviews I guess I'll continue this. But for now I'll just leave a cliffhanger here. 


	2. Living in the Air Duct

**Disclaimer:** I own... sunshine fish biscuits but no Saiyuki. (Sighs)  
  
**Sanzo:** The rich and powerful CEO.  
  
**Goku:** The unsuspecting employee that makes to many mistakes to count.  
  
**Hakkai:** The sweet and priceless secretary.  
  
**Gojyo:** The longhaired Casanova whom bums off of Hakkai and is in charge of security.  
  
**Nataku:** The board of director's most respected figure.  
  
Everyone, shocked, stared straight into the cold eyes of their golden haired CEO Genjo Sanzo whom at the moment did not look a bit pleased seeing three of his workers in a janitors closet doing who knows what.  
  
Goku happened to see something in the man's hand, the hand that wasn't still latched onto the doorknob nearly shaking in anger.  
  
"That's my folder!" Goku shouted pointing at the light brown folder that seemed to be over filled with papers and pictures. Sanzo only put it behind his back then snorted. "You must be mistaken you little saru.  
  
This is my folder and it is explicit that no commoner eyes are to be lain on it." The man then laid his two violet eyes on his secretary and chief of security. "What was going on in here?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"I only hope that if god only knows, that he'll leave me un-knowing to this situation." The violet eyes closed for a moment in frustration then suddenly flickered open. A hand was slowly reaching for the folder behind his back.  
  
He took out his hand that had been hidden behind his back and instead of a folder being there a large paper fan took its place. He was quick to start smacking the golden-eyed boy with it. "Sanzo!" the boy pouted raising his hands in defense over his throbbing head.  
  
Sanzo stopped his assault only because his hand was tired from all the smacking he had done. "Get back to work!" He growled and in a heart beat both Hakkai and Gojyo where out the door running towards their posts. Sanzo rubbed his head so that maybe it would ease the headache that pounded at his head.  
  
That was when he noticed someone was still left in the room. "Why are you still here?" He asked, temper on the verge of overloading. Goku was startled that he was directing a question towards him. "Uh... me?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Well who else is in this room?!" Goku looked around slowly then rested his large golden eyes on Sanzo. "You." Sanzo could have had a mental break down right there and died...but he didn't, come on! This story wouldn't be here if Sanzo died! Sanzo began rubbing the temples at the side of his head. "This is the first time we have directly met." Goku quietly stated.  
  
Sanzo only looked up to show that he acknowledged that the other had spoken. "Yeah well I wouldn't be to happy about it you little saru, meeting your CEO in a janitor's closet doesn't quite fit the great status in my book."  
  
The man clearly looked annoyed, as the boy was quick to react. " I was only looking for my folder, and what gives you the right to call me a saru!" The boy began with an outburst. "Baka saru, if I want to call you a saru then I'll call you a saru." And that was the end of that.  
  
The golden haired man stepped out the door and was now returning to who knows where he came from. Goku just watched as he walked away. "My sun." he whispered to himself. Over the intercom a voice was heard. It was Sanzo's voice.  
  
"Get back to work saru!!!" A voice so loud it rattled the young employee's head. ' Ah! How could he be over the intercom I just saw him walk out of sight!' Goku thought running madly towards his office. Meanwhile the CEO sighed while taking a seat in his leather rolling-chair. He looked at the light brown folder he had just laid on his desk and examined the black bold lettering on the front.  
  
' TOP SECERET' it was worded. Sanzo chuckled to himself. ' Is this how the saru hides documents not related to work?' he thought as he closely examined a drawing of Goku with fangs and he was blowing fire.  
  
He slid his thumb under the top of the folder dawdling as he wondered if he should open the saru's things or not. ' It was his fault to begin with. I do have the right to take up not related files and in this case...'  
  
he looks down at the folder with some interest in his eyes. But before he can open it a knock sounds at his front office door and it opens to reveal his secretary. Hakkai is smiling as usual and it only annoys the golden haired man especially since he was about to open the folder he had compensated from the brown haired boy. He steps away from his desk where the folder lies as Hakkai motions him out of the office.  
  
But unsuspectingly in his office an air vent pops open and Goku tries squeezing out of the air duct. ' I'm so glad Hakkai is such a helpful guy!' he tells himself mentally finally out of the duct.  
  
He looks around the room taking in double glances then walks over to his boss's desk. Suddenly the black lettering catches his eyes and he quickly grabs the folder. Suddenly a door opens and Sanzo looks in.  
  
But Goku is under his desk as his heart begins jumping liking a Mexican bean. But soon he closes the door as hakkai begins asking him questions like ' What about double taxation?' or ' what will the S-corporation think if we do this?' or ' Even worse what if the directors get wind of THAT.'  
  
Goku then smiles and jumps back through the duct making his get away. Oh but poor Goku forgot one thing. He didn't screw the vent back in and the thing just resided on the floor. A scream could be heard from out the CEO's office, something like "YOU DON'T THINK I HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT DO YOU?!?!?!" then the violet eyed man walked back into his office leaning against his door.  
  
He then remembered the folder on his desk and walked over to the spot it once was. He looking all over the desk he then noticed a small magazine clipping on the floor. It was a clipping of his self and part of the article was also cut out.  
  
' I don't cut out images of myself.' He thought squinting his eyes at the small image, which was of he when the building had first opened to workers everywhere. He was not smiling in the picture, but then again he never smiled in any picture let alone anywhere. He then spotted the air vent, which was lying on the ground neatly.  
  
'And sure as hell never leave my are vent laying carelessly on the ground!' Meanwhile the board of directors, they where nearing the end of an important meeting. A young man stood up from the well-polished wooden table while scooting his chair back.  
  
"I think we should pay Genjo Sanzo's corporation a small visit." The boyish figure said letting the rest congregate their opinions. A man passed him a slip of paper and he nodded. "So then it is settled. We will check up on our golden haired CEO to see how he is running things.  
  
"Nataku, you seem very strict about this one corporation. Is their any reason?" one of his fellow partners asked. Nataku shook his head. "I just like to see how the new company is holding up."  
  
**To be continued...?**  
  
_Sorry! There will be more of Nataku in the next chapter and I will probably add Homura in the next chapter as well._ _That is if there is a next chapter._


End file.
